KFP - 101 Pandas
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Po marries Mei Mei and is father of 15 baby pandas. But someone kidnapped them. Po and Mei Mei must find them, before their children will lose their fur.
1. Shifu's request

The story opens up with Shifu playing his flute on an open field in the bamboo forest. As he plays a snoring sound is heard. He examines the flute and continues playing. Another snoring sound is heard.

Shifu: *turns this time and sees Po standing on one leg while sleeping* Po!

Po: *startlingly wakes up and turns to Shifu* I'm awake! I'm awake!

Shifu: You need to practice your Tai Chi for the closing ceremony.

Shifu begins playing his flute as Po starts doing Tai Chi. A flapping sound is heard, causing Po to get defensive. He grabs Shifu's flute and points it at the enemy, who he discovers to be Mei Mei.

Po: Mei Mei! *pulls the flute away and gives it back to Shifu* Sorry about that! *laughs nervously*

Mei Mei: *chuckles sweetly* Hello, Po! I just thought, that you are maybe hungry. So I have brought this for you. *produces a bowl of dumplings*

Po: *gasps* Oh great, because I am hungry. *smiles in a romantic way at her* Thank you, Mei Mei.

Mei Mei: *smiles shyly and giggles* Awwww, everything for the Dragon Warrior. *hands him the bowl*

But before Po can reaches the bowl, Shifu pulls it out of his reach.

Shifu: *chuckles and looks slyly at Po* Not so fast, panda. What is the motto?

Po: *scowls and sighs* I know. First training, then I can eat.

Shifu: Good. *looks at Mei Mei* And you, my dear nunchuck princess, please go and do, what ever you should do.

Mei Mei: *smiles sweetly* Oh, ok. I will go now. *bows* Sorry, that I have disturbed your training. *walks away*

Shifu: *sits down on the ground* Alright, panda. Let us continue with... *hears a sigh and looks confused at his student* Po?

Po: *sighs and looks in a romantic way after Mei Mei* This walking, this legs, this bu...

Shifu: *interrupts him* Ok, that's it!

Po: *wakes up and looks confused at his master* What?

Shifu: *stands up* I see, that you are focused on something else, as on the training.

Po: *looks embarrassing away* I don't know what you mean.

Shifu: *rolls his eyes* Oh, come on, panda! I know that you're in love with her, since you have defeated Kai.

Po: *nervously* Well... I...

Shifu: *interrupts him and looks also after Mei Mei* Hmmmmmm... If you will marry her, then I will lose you. But on the other way, I always wanted grandchildren.

Po: *walks a few steps away from him* Master Shifu, you're scaring me.

Shifu: *looks sadly to the sky and says dramatic* But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go.

Po: *tries to calm him down* I understand, master.

Shifu: *remains to play dramatic* No, no, you don't know what it means to see your son grow farther and farther away from you. I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I just want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again.

Po: *rolls his eyes* Master Shifu, first I'm not your son. Second, what do you want from me? That I should go to Mei Mei, ask her to marry me and that she should bring children into the world, as soon as possible?

Shifu: *smiles innocently* What? No, of course not. *whispers naughty to him* Would you do that?

Po: *looks stunned at his master* Nooooo!

Shifu: *drops his ears and plays dramatic again* Well, then I'm going to die alone and abandoned.

Po: *sighs with a facepalm* Alright, I will do it. Ok. Just stop to play so dramatic.

Shifu: *happy* Really? Awww, you make me so proud. *puppy-eyed*

Po: *rolls his eyes* Master Shifu, please.

Shifu: Oh, you right, panda. *serious again* Now get ready.

Po: *gets ready* I'm ready!

Shifu: Run after her and don't come back until she has said "YES"! Now go my whirlwind, my butterfly! Sick'em!

Po behaves like a dog, growls and runs after Mei Mei.

Shifu: *calls after him* That's my boy. Bring the bride.


	2. Mei Ling

Two months later, Po and Mei Mei sit together on the stairs at the Jade Palace and watch the sunset. It was one month ago, when they got married. Now Mei Mei is pregnant since two weeks.

Mei Mei: *cuddles up to Po and sighs happily* Hmmm...

Po: *worried* Mei Mei, darling, are you all right? *touches her belly softly*

Mei Mei: *smiles sweetly* Oh, of course, dear.

Po: *hugs her* Are you sure?

Mei Mei: *giggles* Po, don't be so worried. After all, pandas were having cubs long before our time. *giggles again and kisses his cheek*

Po: *smiles too, as suddenly he hears the doors of the palace opening and notices Shifu* Oh, Master Shifu. Good evening. *bows*

Mei Mei: *smiles at Shifu and bows too* Good evening Master Shifu.

Shifu: *bows back to him and walks to them* Good evening you two. *sits next to Mei Mei and hands her a bowl of dumplings* I thought, that you are hungry, my dear.

Mei Mei: *smiles touched* Awww, thank you, Master Shifu. *takes the bowl and begins to eat* They are great.

Shifu: *caress Mei Mei's stomach and whispers to the unborn cubs* Don't worry. As long as grandpa lives, you will not starve. *smiles lovingly and notices that Po wants to take a dumpling* Po! *hits his paw*

Po: *screams in pain* Owww...

Shifu: *grumbles* Po, it's not for you. It's for your children.

Po. *laughs nervously* Sorry, I just... *notices someone coming the steps up* Master Shifu, I think we have a visitor. *recognizes the person* Oh, it's must be Mei Ling.

Shifu: *shocked* What? Mei Ling!

Po: *rolls his eyes and sighs* Yes, your first love. Mei Ling!

Shifu: *in panic* But what she want? And why now? Why is she here?

Po: *tries to calm him down* Master Shifu, just calm down.

Mei Mei: *confused* Wait a minute! Master Shifu has a girlfriend?

Po: *smirks* He had! A year ago, he broke up with her. Because she had stolen something. *pushes her to the Hall of Heroes* Please, darling, stay there. It can be dangerous for you. I don't know, what she has planned now.

Mei Mei: *worried* Ok. If you mean it so. But be careful, please.

Po: *hugs her and gives her a kiss* I will my love. *kisses her again* I love you.

Mei Mei: *kisses him and whispers* I love you more, more, more. *enters the hall*

Po: *closes the doors behind her and walks to Shifu* Alright, master! I'm ready.

Shifu: *looks serious to him* Don't forget, panda. We are not fighting. Just talking.

Po: Alright, alright! I get it!

Shifu: *looks in the direction to Mei Ling* I just want to know, what she want. I have a foreboding of evil.

Po: *worried* Don't be so dramatic again.

Shifu: *yells* Panda, I'm not...

Mei Ling: *interrupts him* Shifu, darling! *walks to him* How are you? *gives him a hug*

Shifu: *don't returns the hug* Mei Ling, please. You know, that we...

Mei Ling: *interrupts him again* I know, I know. *begins to search something* Where are they? Where are they? For heaven sakes, where are they?

Po: *looks seriously at her* We don't have gems, Mei Ling.

Mei Ling: *growls at him* I'm don't here for the gems, panda. Where are they?

Shifu: *confused* Who, Mei Ling?

Mei Ling: *walks closer to him* The panda cubs! The panda cubs! Where are the little brutes?

Po: *gets angry* What did you call them? *ready to attack*

Shifu: *stops him* Po, calm down.

Mei Ling: *sighs* No time for games. Where are they?

Shifu: Mei Ling, please. It'll be at least two months. No rushing these things.

Mei Ling: *rolls her eyes* Oh, Shifu you're such a wit. You always know, that you can marry me and have kids. But you decided to be alone in this miserable palace. *laughs evilly* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Shifu: *growls* Stop it, Mei Ling! *looks at her clothes* And by the way, isn't that a new fur coat?

Mei Ling: *turns around to show it* Yes! My only true love, darling. *smirks at him* That, what you have lost and never will have.

Shifu: *growls again* Mei Ling, last warning! Stop it!

Mei Ling: *grins* But of course you have your black and white friend. *looks darkly at Po from head to foot* Oh yes, I must say... such perfectly beautiful fuuuuuuur.

Po: *a little scared* Ähm... Thank you!

Shifu: *calms down and sighs* Would you like to come inside?

Mei Ling: I've got to run. Let me know when the cubs arrive. You will, won't you, Shifu?

Shifu: *sighs* Yes, Mei Ling.

Mei Ling: Don't forget, it's a promise. See you in two months. *walks the steps down* Cheerio, darling.

Shifu: *He sighs in relief* This woman is crazy! What I had seen just in her?

Po: *shakes himself* Brrr... I don't know. But my fur got wet with fear. Brrr... Excuse me, master. I will go to Mei Mei.

Shifu: Of course, panda. You must be by her side, so she will not feel alone. The father must always be by his wife and his children. Just go. I go to meditate. *walks away*

Po: *towards to the doors of the palace, opens them and notices Mei Mei, who has overheard everything* Are you alright, darling?

Mei Mei: *looks with tears in the eyes at him* That devil woman. She wants our cubs. That's all she's after.

Po: *hugs her* Sssh, don't worry, darling. I will protect our cubs. And Shifu will it, too. Nothing's going to happen to our children.

Mei Mei: *more worried* I saw her dark eyes. She planned something evil.

Po just looks worried at his wife.

Mei Mei: Oh, Po. I was so happy at first, but now I... *begins to cry* Oh, I... I wish we weren't having any. *cuddles at him and cries more*

Po just hugs her in silence in a state of sadness.


	3. The cubs arrive

Mei Mei has no choice, because two months later the cubs arrive right on schedule in a wild and stormy night. She had to give birth to the cubs in the Jade Palace next to Shifu's room. Mrs. Yoon and a female pig are the midwives.

In Shifu's room, Po and Shifu sit on the floor and meditate fully surrounded by candles. When Mei Mei screams start disrupting their meditation, Po and Shifu get more worried. Especially Shifu. The old master is too tense to meditate. Po noticed that and puts his paw on Shifu's shoulder.

Shifu: *shrugs scared* Aaaah! *breathes heavily and pats Po's paw* Oh! Steady, panda. Let's get back to the meditation!

Po: Yes Master Shifu! *tries to relax*

Shifu and Po: *breathe in and out* Peace...

Mei Mei screams.

Shifu and Po: *are tense but try to ignore it* Peace...

Mei Mei screams louder.

Shifu and Po: *remain to ignore it* Peace...

Mei Mei yells.

Shifu and Po: *try to ignore it again but get more tense* Peace...

Mrs. Yoon: *slides open door and yells* The cubs are here!

Po: *jumps scared in Shifu's arms so that the candles go out* AAAAAAAAH!

Mrs. Yoon: *smiles happily* Oh... the cubs are here!

Shifu: *drops Po on the floor* Really? How many?

Mrs. Yoon: Seven! *runs back to the birth room*

Shifu: *happily* Did you hear it, panda? Seven cubs! *shakes Po's paw* Congratulations, Po!

Po: *shyly* Thank you, Master Shifu!

Mrs. Yoon: *runs back* Ten!

Female Pig: *yells* Eleven!

Mrs. Yoon: *to Shifu and Po* Eleven cubs!

Shifu: *stunned* Eleven? Yeah, eleven cubs! *dances with Po in circle*

Mrs. Yoon: *comes back from the birth room again* Wait a minute now, wait a minute... thirteen!

Po stands in shock of happiness.

Mrs. Yoon: No, no, no. Fourteen.

Po more shocked.

Mrs. Yoon: Ohh... fifteen!

Po passes out.

Mrs. Yoon: *laughs happily* And the mother's doing fine. *takes Po's head in her hooves and cuddles him* You ducky thing, you. *walks back to the birth room*

Shifu: *laughs in happiness* Fifteen cubs? Wow, Po, that's marvellous! It's fabulous! *cuddles Po's head* Why, you little rascal!

Po: *a little groggy* He he he he he! What's going on?

Mrs. Yoon: *comes crying back and holds a cub in her arms* Fourteen. Just fourteen.

Shifu and Po looks in shock at her.

Shifu: What?

Mrs. Yoon: *gives the cub to him* We lost one. Poor little princess. *walks sad away*

Po looks sad at the dead cub, which Shifu hold in his arms.

Shifu: *drops his ears and looks at his student* I'm sorry, Po. We can't do anything!

Po: I understand, Master Shifu! *looks sad at the ground*

Shifu: *thinks* But still...

Po: *lifts his head up* What?

Shifu: We can try it! *caresses the cub gentle*


	4. We will keep them

Shifu: *caresses the cub gently* Come on, sweetie! I know, that you still alive!

Po looks slowly sad down, because he thinks it has no hope.

As suddenly...

Shifu: Look, Po! *show him the cub, who moves a little*

Po and Shifu: *look at each other in joy* She is alive!

Shifu: *calls for Mr. Yoon* Mr. Yoon! Fifteen! *is hugging by Po* Ha ha ha ha ha! We still have fifteen!

Po: *hugs Shifu* Thank you, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *smiles happily* No problem, panda! You're welcome!

Mr. Yoon: *enters the room* Oh, Master Shifu, she's all right! *sighs relieved* Thank heaven. *walks to him*

Shifu: *shows her the cub*See? She's just as good as new.

Po: *smiles and bows to his master* Master?

Shifu: *turns confused around to him* Yes, Po?

Po: It would be a honor for me to give my daughter the name "Yu". It means "Jade". Because you saved her.

Shifu: *smiles at his student* Thank you, Po!

Po: No, Thank to you! Without you she would have been lost.

Shifu: *smiles at his student* I'm very touched, Po!

Mr. Yoon: I'm so happy, that she is alive. Because she is the only girl.

Shifu: *stunned* The only girl? Then she is something special! *caress the cub and smiles at Po* Can you imagine, Po, fifteen cubs!

?: *chuckles* He he he he he!

Po, Shifu and Mr. Yoon turn around and notices Mei Ling.

Mei Ling: *smirks sly and walks to Shifu to look at the cub* Fifteen. Fifteen cubs! How marvellous. How marvellous, how perfectly... ugh! *disgusted when she sees the cub* The devil take it. They're mongrels... no black fur! No black and white fur at all. What a horrid little white rat. Ugh!

Po gets angry and is about to storm at her, but Shifu stops him.

Mr. Yoon: *yells at Mei Ling* They're not mongrels! *walks close to her* They'll get their black fur. Just wait and see.

Shifu: That's right. They'll have their black fur in a few weeks.

Mei Ling: *calms down and smiles evilly* Oh, well, in that case I'll take them all. The whole litter. Just name your price, darling.

Shifu: *confused* Why do you want them?

Mei Ling: *chuckles slyly* Darling, I will teach them Kung Fu. And I will make warrior out them.

Shifu: *rolls his eyes* We can do it, too. I'm afraid we can't give them up. Poor Mei Mei, she'd be heartbroken.

Mei Ling: *facepalm sighs* Shifu, don't be ridiculous. You can't afford to keep them. You can scarcely feed yourselves. You know how much a panda must eat.

Shifu: *relaxed* Yes, I know. I'm sure we'll get along.

Mei Ling. *laughs first and then get serious* Enough of this nonsense. I'll pay you twice what they're worth. I'm being more than generous. Just say, when can the cubs leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks?

Po: *gets more angry and walks closer to face her* Never.

Mei Ling: *growls* What?

Po: *yells at her* We're not selling the cubs. Not a single one. Do you understand?

Mei Ling: *smiles slyly and turns to Shifu* Shifu, is he serious?

Shifu: Well, he...

Mei Ling: *interrupts him* Surely he must be joking!

Po: *serious* No, no, no. I mean it. You're not getting one. Not one. And that's... final.

Mei Ling: *yells at him* Why, you horrid panda! You... you... All right, keep the little beasts for all I care. Do as you like with them. Drown them! *looks at Shifu* But I warn you, my darling, I'm through with all of you! I'll get even. Just wait. *walks angrily toward to the door* You'll be sorry, you fools! *yells by the doorway* You... you idiots! *walks away*

Shifu: *shocked first but then smiles proudly at his student* Panda, you were magnificent.

Mr. Yoon: *hugs Po* He was a blooming hero, Master Shifu! Indeed he was. A blooming hero!

Po: *smiles touched and bows to them* Thank you. But excuse me. I must visit me wife.

Shifu: *smiles* Of course, panda. Just go. And don't worry about your daughter. She is in good paws. I will care of her.

Po: *bows again* Thank you, Master Shifu! *runs to the birth room, opens the door and close it* Mei Mei! *walks closer to her and his cubs, which sleep by her* Darling! *bows to her and kisses her* We're keeping the cubs, every single one of them. I told that devil woman off, Me Mei. She's gone. Darling, she's gone for good. *hugs her gently*

Mei Mei: *smiles and cuddles up to him* Oh, Po!

They cuddles up together and falls asleep with their cubs.


	5. The meditation lesson

5 years later in the early morning, 15 panda kids run from outside towards the door of the Training hall. They all have overslept and are late for the meditation.

Xian: *the firstborn run first* Come on, guys. We're late!

Yu: *run after him* Wait for me, wait for me!

Other Kids: *run after them and yell loudly* Me first! Me first!

Yu: *growls at them* No, me first!

All 15 Kids: Owww... *get stuck in the front door of the Training hall*

Liang: *second-born asks his little sister* Why should you be first?

Yu: *lifts proudly her head* Because I am a warrior princess, that's why. *gets free and jumps on the floor*

Liang: *rolls his eyes* Huh. You are not a warrior princess.

Xian: *catches Yu by the tail* You're nothing but a sister! *pulls her back and run first*

Yu: *pouts* Oh! I'll show you if I'm a warrior princess or not. *runs after, gets him, push him on the ground but Xian grabs her starts tickling her* Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop tickling!

Other Kids: *get free and run to see the fight* Get her, Xian! Get her!

Xian: *biting by Yu at the ear* Fight fair, Yu!

Liang: *just watches the fight* Females never fight fair.

Xian: *gets enough* That's it! *slaps her*

Yu: *starts to cry* Ow! That hurt! Grandpa! Grandpa!

Shifu: *walks to them and smiles at Yu* Yu, sweetie. You must stop that. This is really not warrior princess like. *looks serious at the oldest* And Xian, well, such behaviour is most unbecoming to a perfect warrior.

Xian: *points at Yu* Well, she started it, Grandpa.

Yu: *proudly* Warrior princesses don't start fights, but they can finish them. *smirks*

Xian: *sticks tongue at her* You spoiled witch!

Shifu: *looks a little angry at him* Xian, now, don't be rude. And I think it's enough now. Time for your meditation. Now, you want to grow up to be perfect, brave warriors. Well, go now in the Training hall and meditate. *looks to the other kids* All of you!

All Kids: *bows* Yes, grandpa! *walk in, sit down on the floor and try to relax* Ammm...

Shifu: *smiles proudly* That's it, only by achieving inner peace, can a true kung fu master unfold, like a lotus flower. *sits down next to Yu* Calm, peaceful, relaxed.

The doors open quietly and Po and Mei Mei enter the Trainings Hall. All kids turn around to them.

Po creeps up to Shifu and wants to roar loud, but is stopped by him with a warning index finger.

Shifu: *still relaxed* Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't you dare, panda!

Po: *pouts* How did you know that?

Shifu: *smiles proudly* I'm your master. I know everything! *looks at him* You are late for your training! Where have you been?

Po: *smirks slyly and teases him* I thought you know everything! Owww... *is buried with hugs from his children*

All Kids: *jump and hug him* Daddy!

Po: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha, Master Shifu! Help me!

Shifu: *smirks* Sorry, panda. But I don't interfere in a fight, in which I will lose.

Mei Mei: *walks closer* Hello, my sweeties! Mommy is here!

All Kids: *let go of Po and run to their mother* Mommy! *hug her*

Mei Mei: *cuddles them all* Oh, my darlings.

Po and Shifu just watch this moment in a touching way.

Po: *smiles* Awww, they all grow so fast. *teases Shifu again* Can you imagine, master. Soon you will have 17 giants in your Jade Palace

Shifu: *confused* Why 17!

Po: *smirks* The children, Mei Mei and me. Together 17. *looks at his master, who looks angry at him* But I'm not here to tell you that. I'm here to ask you, if you allow me to have free today. Because I want go out with Mei Mei. Can you look after the children?

Shifu: *sighs* Fine, you can go! But tomorrow you will train hard.

Po: *bows* Yes, master. *walks to Mei Mei* Darling! We can go now.

Yu: *hugs Mei Mei's leg* We want to go too, Mommy.

Xian: *happily* Can we, Mommy? Because we never were in the village.

Mei Mei: *caress his head* Maybe some other time. Now go you all to your grandfather. He will look after you. *walks outside*

Liang: *looks sad at his father* Will you take us with you, Daddy?

Po: *smiles and push him to Shifu* Better do as your mother says. *looks at his children* All of you! *goes after Mei Mei*

All children: Yes, Daddy! *walks sad back to meditate*

Shifu: *counts them* One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen...*confused* Hmm... *searches and finds the last kid* Ah!

Yu walks up the steps of the Trainings Hall up to follow her parents. But before she can reach the doors, she is stopped quickly by Shifu closes the doors.

Shifu: *takes her up* Enough now, little princess let's go. The lesson is not over. *carries her to her brothers*


	6. Kidnapped

Po and Mei Mei walk the stairs of the Jade Mountain up, as suddenly Mei Mei stops.

Po: *looks worried at her* Mei Mei? Are you alright, darling?

Mei Mei: *looks back to the Jade Palace* I don't know, Po, but I have a bad feeling, that we have left our children alone.

Po: *smiles* Hey, they're not alone! *hugs her* Shifu, takes care of them. Now come on, we have a dinner by my dad's restaurant. *pushes her*

Mei Mei: *smiles* Maybe you are right. I'm too worry. *giggles and walks with them to Mr. Ping's restaurant*

What they both don't know, that three big pigs are hiding behind the walls of the palace. They wait until Po and Mei Mei are gone, then they come out of their hiding place.

Bao: *the leader calls his troupe* There they go, guys. Come on. Our boss doesn't like to wait so long.

Lao: *follows him* Yeah, I don't like it, Bao.

Tsao: He is right, Bao. One more pinch and they'll throw us into the prison forever.

Bao: *rolls his eyes and sighs* Come off it, guys. We're getting plenty of boodle.

Lao: *worried* Yes, but... I've been thinking.

Bao: *hit his belly* You've been thinking? I warned you about thinking. I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it.

The three pigs walks to one of the windows of the palace and looks in. They see Shifu, who tries to bring the kids to bed.

Bao: *smirks evilly* Ah, nobody home but the little old man. *walks to the doors and calls to his troupe* Come on, guys. And don't worry, I will take care of the old man. And you take the children.

Lao and Tsao follow him.

Lao: *sighs worried* Yeah, but I still don't like it, Bao.

The scene change to Shifu, who brings the kids to bed. The children have a room next to Shifu's.

Shifu: *plays with Yu cuddles her* Awww, come on, sweetie. You must go to your nap too now.

Yu: *bites playfully Shifu's ear* But I'm not sleepy, Grandpa. I want to play.

Shifu: Come on, Yu. In 2 hours you can play.

Yu: *lets go of his ear* Ok. *walks to her brothers and cuddles up with them* See you later, Grandpa. Love you.

Shifu: *smiles touched* Awww, I love you too, my dear. Sleep well. *closes the door and walks to the Moon Pool to meditate*

The doors open and a shadow hangs over him.

Shifu: *just continues to meditate, thinking it's Po* Did you enjoy your date with Mei Mei, Dragon Warrior?

Bao: If I were the Dragon Warrior, then yes.

Shifu: *turns surprised around* Bao!

Bao: *enters with his brothers the Hall of Heroes* Miss us?

Shifu: *stands up and growls at them* This is my last warning. Leave my palace!

Bao: *smirks* I'm not afraid of a hamster.

Shifu: *narrowed his eyebrows* You will pay for that. *attacks him*

Shifu and Bao begin fighting. Lao and Tsao run to find the panda kids. Shifu lands some hits, but they eventually become evenly matched when Shifu pushes his staff at Bao, and Bao pushes back with the same amount of force.

Shifu: You'll have to do better than that, Bao!

Bao: *smirks* Fine, how about this?

He pulls a iron staff out and hits him so that Shifu knocks out.

Bao: *grabs and throws him into a cabinet and closes the doors before he calls to his brothers* Lao! Tsao! I've got a sneaky suspicion we're not welcome here. Pack up. We're leaving.

Lao and Tsao come running with two full sacks.

Lao: Bao, we're done! Let's go!

The three pigs leave the Hall of heroes and run away.


	7. Remember of the old friends

In the Hall of Heroes, Shifu is still in the cabinet and tries to open the door.

Shifu: Hello. Hello! *sighs and tries again to open the door*

The door is heard opening.

Shifu: Is someone there?

Zeng enters the Hall.

Zeng: *worried* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *calls* Zeng! Open the door, I'm in the cabinet.

Zeng: Oh, no! *runs to the cabinet and opens the door* Are you alright, Master Shifu?

Shifu: *doesn't answers, comes out and run to the children room* I'll bet they made off with antique weapons. Why, I bet they took every last... *stops in shock, when he sees that the children room is empty* Oh, no! The children! They're gone! Yu! Xian! Liang! *starts to freaking out*

Zeng: *comes* What's going on, Master Shifu?

Shifu: *passes him* The children are gone!

Zeng. *shocked* What!

Shifu: *runs back to a box, which stands in the Hall and takes out a several horn* They took the children!

Zeng: Who?

Shifu: The three pig brothers! *run to the exit of the hall, opens the door and blows on the horn*

The scene changes to the Ping's restaurant, where Po and Mei Mei have a romantic meal. As suddenly the sound of the horn is heard in whole village.

Mei Mei: *confused* What's going on?

Po: *worried* Something is happening in Jade Palace.

Mei Mei: *gasps* Oh, no my babies!

Po: Come on, Mei Mei! I think our date is over.

The two pandas run so fast they can to the palace.

As they reach the top of the Jade Mountain, Shifu awaits them outside of the the palace.

Shifu: *very worried* Mei Mei! Po! Thank God they're home! *whimpers* Oh, thank goodness you've come. *falls on the ground*

Po: *rushes to his side and holds him* Master, please! Calm down! What's going on?

Shifu: *weakly opens eyes* I'm so sorry, Po! They've taken the kids.

Mei Mei. *shocked* What!

Po: *gasps* Who, master?

Shifu: *weakly* The three brother pigs. I tried to stop them, but they locked me in the cabinet. Forgive me, Po! I couldn't protect your children. I'm so sor... *passes out*

Po: *takes him and carries him in his room* Don't worry, master. It's not your fault. *lays him down on the bed* Rest now! *walks out to Mei Mei, who stands crying at the Moon Pool and looks into the water* Darling! *hugs her* Ssssh, don't cry.

Mei Mei. *cuddles up at him* What they want with them? *cries more* Why our children?

Po: *tries to calm her down* Ssssh, we will find them! *looks at the portrait of him and the Five* But not alone! *lets go of her and walks to a box, in which he takes a bullroarer out* I will call the Five! *walks in the direction of the balcony*

Mei Mei: *confused* The Five? *follows him* But you haven't seen them for years! Can you remember the last fight with Tigress? She was about to kill you, when she found out, that you want to marry me.

Po: *smiles* She was just worried about me, like a friend would do.

Mei Mei looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Po: *sighs and rolls the eyes* Ok, she was jealous, that she and I aren't together anymore.

Mei Mei: *gasps angrily* What?

Po: *in panic* But like friends! Like friends!

Mei Mei: *calms down* Ok, now call the Five! *sternly* And when the kitty will be here, I'll be watching you.

Po: *gulps fearfully* Ok, what ever you say! *begins to swing the bullroarer, so that it is heard in whole valley*


	8. What to do?

At the next day, someone is knocking at the door.

Po: *runs to the doors, following by Shifu* It must be the five. Maybe they found something. *opens the doors* Hello my fr... *stops and notices Mei Ling*

Mei Ling: *looks at him* Is Shifu there?

Po: *confused first* What?

Mei Ling: *sighs* Is Shifu there?

Po: *growls a little but lets Shifu through* Uh... it's for you, master. *walks angry away*

Shifu: *walks to Mei Ling* What are y...

Mei Ling: *interrupts and hugs him* Shifu, darling. What a dreadful thing. I just saw the missing report in village. I couldn't believe it.

Shifu: *sighs and hugs her back* Yes, Mei Ling. *smiles forced* It was quite a shock.

Po: *pouts angry and rolls his eyes* Is she calling to confess? *walks like a tank to her* She's a sly one.

Shifu: *tries to stop him* Po, please!

Po: *is about attack Mei Ling and yells* Where are my children?

Mei Ling: *scandalized* Shifu, can you please calm your student down?

Po: *yells* If you do something to them, then I will...

Mei Ling: *growls* Shifu, he is threatening me.

Po: *points at her* And I will do more than that. I will... *hit in the face by the doors, which were closed by Shifu* Ouch... my nose!

Shifu: *sighs and looks at Mei Ling* I'm very sorry, Mei Ling. But he is so, since the cubs are gone yesterday.

Mei Ling: *looks sad* Oh, I understand, Shifu. Have you called the Five?

Shifu: *sighs* Yes, Po did it. But I'm afraid, that they will...

Po: *yells behind the closed doors* ...kick your fluffy...

Shifu: *interrupts him* Po, where are your manners?

Po: Why are you protecting her? She has kidnapped my children! Let me tear her in many pieces.

Shifu: *yells* Shut up! *sighs* I'm sorry, Mei Ling.

Mei Ling: *hugs him* It's OK, darling. If there's any news, then let me know.

Shifu: *smiles and hugs her* I will, Mei Ling. Thank you.

Mei Ling: *kisses his cheek* See you, darling. *walks away*

Shifu: *sighs and opens the doors* I admit she's eccentric, but she would never kidnap little children.

Po: *growls* Well, she's still number one suspect in my scroll!

Shifu: She's been investigated by the guardians. They found nothing. What more do you want?

Po: *sighs and scratches the head* I don't know, Master Shifu. I don't know.

Shifu: *drops the ears and sighs* I don't know what to do. But we should do something?

Mei Mei sees them behind the column next to the Moon Pool and walks sad to the balcony of the palace.

Mei Mei: *looks up to the sky and whispers* My dear Furious Five, if you hear me, so please fulfilled my request. I know that you are maybe very busy now, but... *stars to cry* ...find my children. I beg you. Please!

Miles away, an eye of a meditating Tigress opens.

Tigress: *stands up and looks to the rest of the five* Get ready, guys. We have a mission.


	9. Message from Tigress

In the night, a storm sends rain over the Valley of Peace. Po passes through the Hall of Warriors, while Mei Mei drinks tea near the Moon Pool. As he passes the front doors he looks outside and sees something stunning.

Po: Hmm, what? *turns back and looks outside to see Zeng lying next to the doors in the rain* OMG, Zeng! *runs to him, takes him in his arms and brings him in the Hall of Heroes* Are you alright, Zeng?

Zeng: *weekly* I bring you a message, Dragon Warrior. *hands him a scroll* It's from Master Tigress.

Po: *takes the scroll* Thank you, Zeng. *calls the palace geese*

Palace Geese: *runs to him and bows* You called us, Master Po?

Po: Yes, please, care about Zeng. He is very tired and must rest now.

Palace Geese: *bows* Yes, Master Po! *helps Zeng to the emergency room*

Mei Mei: *stands up and walks to her husband* Po, darling? What happen?

Po: Zeng has brought a message from Tigress. *opens the scroll and reads*

Mei Mei: *can't wait to know the message* Po, darling. What did she write?

Po: She writes, that she waits by the old mill.

Mei Mei: *confused* And that's all?

Po: *closes the scroll and looks meekly at her* Yes, that's all.

Mei Mei: *stunned and yells* Is she kidding me?

Po: *hugs her and puts one paw over her mouth* Shh, darling. Shifu is sleeping. Please take care of him. I will go to find our children.

Mei Mei: *stunned* You will go alone? To find our children? To the mill? *makes a long pause and whispers* To... her?

 _ **Mei Mei's dramatic notion in 2D...**_

 _Po runs to the old mill, where Tigress waits for him. He stops just 20 meters away from the mill and sees her standing. She turns to him and after few seconds she runs to him and he runs to her. They hug and look each other into the eyes._

 _Tigress: *whispers hot* I missed you, panda. *cuddles up to him*_

 _Po: *hugs her* I missed you too, my kitten._

 _Then their lips get closer to each other. And closer and closer and closer..._

 _Po: Mei Mei?_

 _ **End of Mei Mei's dramatic notion in 2D...**_

Back to normal 3D...

Po: *snaps his fingers* Mei Mei? Are you alright?

Mei Mei: *wakes up and shakes her head* What? What? Yes I'm alright! Never better!

Po: *looks at her suspiciously* Do you dreamed from TiPo again?

Mei Mei: *turns away from him* No!

Po: *smirks and rolls the eyes* Oh yes, you did. You are jealous and afraid that I will choose Tigress over you, right. *hugs her and kisses her neck* You know, how much I love you, my beautiful pearl.

Mei Mei: *giggles and smirks* Yes, I know. I love you, too. And that's why I will come with you.

Po: *stunned* What? But who cares about Shifu?

Mei Mei: *smiles sweetly* The palace geese!

Po: But... But... But...

Mei Mei: *kisses him and cuddles up to him* Darling, if you really love me, then you will take me with you, right?

Po: *hesitates* Well...

Mei Mei: *folds her arms* Right, Po?

Po: *sighs* Yes, my love.

Mei Mei: *smiles* Good. Then let's go. *grabs his paw and walks with him to the doors as suddenly...*

?: Where are you two going?

Po and Mei Mei turn around and notices Shifu standing near the Moon Pool.

Po: Master Shifu, we...

Mei Mei: *pulls and runs with him to the doors* Come on!

Shifu: *stunned and confused* What the... *runs after them* Come back you two.

Mei Mei and Po run the stairs down.

Po: *turns back to his master by running* I'm sorry, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *stops because of his hurting back, falls on the ground and yells angrily* POOOOOO! Come back here. I command you!

Po and Mei Mei continue to run to the mill.


	10. The way of a tigress

Tigress waits for Po at the old mill, as suddenly she hears footsteps from the bamboo forest.

Tigress: *sees Po coming first and runs to him* Po, you've made it. I'm so glad to see... *stops, as she sees Mei Mei and grins darkly at her* Oh, hello Nunchuck Princess.

Mei Mei: *smirks also darkly at her* Oh, hello Stripey Baby. Long time not seen. How are you?

Tigress: *growls* Thank you I'm fine.

Po: *sighs and face palms* Can you two please stop it? Tigress, what's the news? Have you found our cubs?

Tigress: *lifts up her nose proudly* Mantis found them. They've been located somewhere north of the valley. In the northern mountains.

Mei Mei: *exhales relieved* Oh, thank heaven.

Tigress: Can you leave tonight?

Po: We can leave right away.

Tigress: *confused* We?

Mei Mei: *hugs Po's arm* Yes, we! Just Po and me. Have you a problem with that?

Tigress: *narrows her eyebrows* It's to dangerous for you. You are not a kung fu master.

Mei Mei: *smirks* Since when you are worried about me?

Tigress: *growls and yells* I just do my work to protect stupid people like you.

Mei Mei: Did you call me stupid? *growls*

Tigress and Mei Mei are about to attack each other but Po stops them.

Po: *screams* Stop it. Both of you. Tigress, I will go with Mei Mei. Just tell us the way and go to the Jade Palace to Shifu. He needs someone, to not to be alone.

Tigress: *sighs* Fine, I will tell you the way. First you must go in the northern direction, through many landscapes until you reach the snowy mountain range. Then you must collapse a thin trail. The rest of the Five are waiting there and they will take you to your cubs at the Mei Ling place.

Mei Mei: *shocked* Mei Ling!

Po: *growls* I know it.

Mei Mei: Oh, Po, it was her!

Tigress: *confused* What's going on?

Po: There's no time to explain. Thank you, Tigress. Come on Mei Mei. *starts to run*

Mei Mei: *runs after him* I hope we're not too late.

Tigress: *cries after them* Good luck you two. If you lose your way, give a contact with the bullroarer. *runs to the Jade palace*

Po and Mei Mei continue their way to save their cubs.


	11. The cave

In the snowy mountains, the four warriors are waiting for a single life sign of Po.

Viper: *worried* Any news, Crane?

Crane: *sighs* Not a little hum. Maybe lost or captured, or something or other. Who knows what.

Mantis: *sees a flying object in the sky* I think, we get company from heaven.

Crane: *rolls the eyes* Come now, Mantis. Don't be ridiculous. He wouldn't be flying.

Mantis: Yes, I know. But it's heading for Camelback Mountain. *confused as he sees that the flying object changes the direction and lands in front of a cave* No way. It's Fenghuang and with here is Mei Ling.

Crane: *shocked* Mei Ling?

The four warriors creep up a little closer and hid behind a rock. They see, Mei Ling bows to Fenghuang, who flies away. Mei Ling enters the cave.

Crane: *narrowed the eyes* Better see what's up. Viper, Monkey you two will wait for Po. Mantis and I will check out what's going out there.

Mantis jumps on Crane's back and fly to the cave.

Monkey: Good luck, guys!

For the cave entrance ...

Crane: *lands* Mantis, I will wait here. Go and check out what's going one there.

Mantis: *pouts* Always me. Why always me?

Crane: Well, you are sooooooo...*notices that Mantis looks angry at him* Green.

Mantis: *growls* OK, I get it! *enters carefully the cave*

In the cave, the three pigs play Mahjong and surrounded by dozens of panda cubs.

Mei Ling: *walks angry through the cave* I've got no time to argue. It's got to be done tonight. *notices, that the pigs ignore her and beats with her paw on the table* Do you understand? Tonight!

Bao: *scared* But they aren't big enough.

Tsao: You couldn't get half a dozen coats out of the whole caboodle.

Mantis: *looks confused behind his hiding place* Coats? Panda-skin coats?

Mei Ling: *growl* We'll settle for half a dozen! We can't wait. The Dragon Warrior has sent the Five and they can be everywhere. I want the job done tonight!

Lao: *scratches the head* How're we gonna do it?

Mei Ling: *yells* Any way you like. Poison them, drown them. Bash them in the head. I don't care how you kill the little beasts, but do it... and do it now.

All cubs crouch fearfully. Yu hides behind her big brother Xian, who hugs her to protect her.

Bao: *sighs* Aw, please, Miss Mei Ling.

Tsao: Have pity.

Lao: *continues to play* Can't we finish our game first?

Mei Ling: *growls, jumps on the table and slaps the pigs* Listen, you idiots! I'll be back in the morning. The job better be done... or I'll... I'll send the prison guard!

The three pigs hugs each other in fear.

Mei Ling: *yells* Do you understand? *leaves the cave*

Lao: *worried* I think she means it, brothers.

Bao: *waves it off* Ah... We'll get on with it, as soon as the game is over.

The pigs continue their game.

Mantis: *jumps quietly to the cubs and whispers to them* Hey Kids, you'd better get out of here if you want to save your skins.

Xian: *speaks a little to loud* But how?

Mantis: *covers his mouth* Shh. The cave has two gears. We will take the left gear.

Yu: *whispers* Why don't we take the exit?

Mantis: *whispers* That's a big risk. The pigs can see us. *walks to the left gear* C'mon, shake a leg. *turns to the cubs* Psst. Kids, follow me.

All cubs follow him, as suddenly...

Tsao: Hey, Bao, look!


End file.
